Puppy
by insaneantics21
Summary: Brittany wants a puppy. *Puppy-verse #1*


**Author's Note: **Merry Christmas to all of the Glee fans out there =) A little Brittany/Santana (with bonus!Rachel/Quinn) Christmas fluff for you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, I just play with them.

* * *

**--December 2019--**

"S! S! Come here! Come look!" Brittany squealed and jumped up and down. She peered into the plexi-glass box at the multi-colored squirming furry beagle puppies. It was almost Christmas in New York City, Brittany and Santana were out doing last minute holiday shopping when the blonde's eye had been caught by the pet store in the mall.

"Dear God, Brit. No. No, no, and no. We're not getting a puppy."

"Rachel and Quinn have a dog."

"Rachel and Quinn also have a kid and a half, live in their own house in the suburbs, and can deal with body fluids. We live in an apartment in the middle of the city and I hate drool."

"But they're so cute!"

"Yeah, until it uses the bed for a toilet."

Brittany smiled and reached into the box and pulled out a puppy. It whimpered until she held it close and swayed back and forth.

"If we can't have a puppy then I want a baby!"

"No."

Brittany stuck out her lower lip and pouted. "I'll take care of it," she said, petting the ball of fur in her arms.

"B, remember the fish?"

"That wasn't my fault that one big mean one ate all the others!"

"Come to think of it, I liked that fish…"

"S!"

"No puppy and no baby."

Brittany put the puppy back down with its brothers and sisters and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Brit, come on. We don't have time for a dog. And they chew things up. Do you really think I'll be taken seriously in the courtroom with holes chewed in my Prada heels? And what happens if it gets a hold of your ballet slippers? You can't teach dance without slippers."

Brittany sighed and shuffled her feet as Santana pulled her out of the store. "I'm mad at you," the blonde stated.

...............

It was six in the morning, Christmas Day. Santana slipped out of bed when she heard her phone vibrate and read the text message. She checked to make sure Brittany was still sleeping soundly then quickly made her way to the front door. She opened it quietly and Rachel Berry slipped inside with a big box.

"God, I so owe you and Q for this," Santana whispered.

"Allie isn't going to be happy. She got really attached to it."

"Speaking of, how is the spawn? And the upcoming spawn? I know you see B every week but she has barely spoken to me since we went to the mall."

Santana took the box from Rachel and set it down on the couch then went to the hall closet and rummaged around.

"Allie is fine. Straight A's again this quarter!"

"She's in fourth grade, isn't that just like…learning to write or something?" Santana pulled out a basket filled with toys, bowls, food, and blankets.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Quinn and the baby are doing just fine as well. She knows what it is but I want to be surprised."

Santana knelt down by the Christmas tree and set up the basket with blankets in it and put the toys all around it. A whimper came from the box on the couch and Santana shook her head. She opened the lid and inside was a squirming ball of multi-colored fur. It looked up at Santana and wagged its tail.

"I swear to God if you chew on any of my shoes you're going to live with Rachel and Quinn," Santana mumbled at the puppy. She picked it up and held it against her chest. It squirmed around in her arms and licked her face.

"You know, a puppy is a gateway to…"

"Don't even, Berry."

Rachel smiled and Santana pet the ball of fur.

"Do you have a name for her yet?"

"I'll let B pick it out. Oh dear God…" Santana held the puppy away from her. There was a large wet spot running down the front of her shirt. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rachel giggled and Santana shot her a death glare. Rachel took the puppy from Santana and held it close to her. "Go change," she instructed. Santana quietly tiptoed down the hallway and returned a few minutes later with a clean shirt on.

"Okay, I think I've got everything set up here. Thanks again Rach, seriously, I owe you." Santana took the puppy from the other brunette.

"I'll let you know when you can babysit Allie so Quinn and I can have a date night."

"Sure. We'll see you later."

Rachel smiled and left with the box. Santana put the puppy down in the basket under the Christmas tree and walked back to the bedroom where Brittany was still sleeping peacefully. She crawled into the bed and carefully shook Brittany by the shoulder.

"B, wake up. Come on babe, you gotta get up!"

"Go away," Brittany grumbled.

Santana pushed Brittany's hair away from her neck and placed a gentle kiss on the pale skin. "Come on Brit, please."

"You were mean to me."

"Baby, that was like two weeks ago. Please get up! I promise you it will be worth it."

Brittany rolled over to face her lover and furrowed her brow with curiosity. Santana smiled and hopped out of the bed.

"Come on!" Santana whined.

Brittany reluctantly got out of the bed and followed Santana to the living room. The Latina ran ahead of her and sat down by the basket under the tree and waited patiently for Brittany to stumble in.

"Merry Christmas, B."

Brittany looked down at Santana and the puppy that was squirming around in her basket and the blonde's face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree. She squealed and hopped up and down before gracefully falling to the floor and picking the puppy up out of the basket. She held it tight and rocked it, the puppy licked her face and whimpered.

"It's a puppy!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Santana said with a smile. She leaned forward and put her hand on Brittany's knee.

Brittany held the puppy out in front of her and crinkled her nose. "I love it!"

"It's a girl. I didn't name her, that's up to you."

Brittany held the puppy close to her again and her face scrunched up as she thought. "Duck."

"You…you're naming our puppy 'Duck'?"

"You said I could pick it out."

"I did. Okay, Duck it is then."

Brittany smiled and pet the puppy until it was fast asleep in her lap. Santana leaned in and kissed her lover. Brittany scooted around and lay down until her head was in Santana's lap and Duck was resting peacefully on her chest.

"I love you, B."

"I love you too S. And I love Duck!"

Santana shook her head and smiled. The chewed shoes would be worth it.


End file.
